


Prompt: "Is That A Challenge?"

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sound/Fury [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2020-12-23 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Bull and Echo smooch in front of her dad and everybody.





	Prompt: "Is That A Challenge?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rescued from the dying embers of my Tumblr account.

“Kiss me, then.” Echo’s nose flared slightly and her mouth twitched up on one side.

“Is that a challenge?” The Iron Bull was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question, but he asked because being very sure was vital at times like this. 

“It is, now that you mention it.” Echo’s soft smile was enough to fool anyone into thinking that they were just having a normal conversation on the dance floor but Bull knew better. The truth, Bann Trevelyan had said only a half-hour earlier, would always be written in the devilish spark of her eyes.

And in her kiss, if he was remembering that old Ferelden tavern song correctly. The assembled nobility of the Free Marches and her family could use a bit of scandal.

Not like it was much of a scandal anyway. She could do as she damned well pleased. She was the Countess of Kirkwall and there were still people calling her ‘Your Worship,’ so he was pretty sure she outranked everybody in the room.

Josephine might have some words about it so for her sake, he kept his tongue to himself.


End file.
